An international conference is proposed to be held at the Georgia Center at the University of Georgia in the Fall 2004 on gonadotropins (heterodimeric glycoprotein hormones), their G protein-coupled receptors, and novel clinical diagnostic applications. The goals of this meeting are to review the progress in this field since the last such meeting in 1996 and to develop some consensus recommendations for proper development of new diagnostic applications deriving from recent discoveries. Exciting new developments include advances in knowledge of the structure-function relationships of the hormones and their receptors, correlation of these discoveries with clinical observations, novel functions of the gonadotropins, especially hCG, in additional to classical functions in reproductive physiology, and development of recommendations for nomenclature, unitage, and better comparability for clinical laboratory measurements of the gonadotropins. Topics will include: structure function studies of the gonadotropins and their receptors, signal transduction, orphan receptors related to gonadotropins, measurement of gonadotropins and their isoforms, improved clinical assay correlations through new standards and units, novel clinical applications of measurement of hCG isoforms in prenatal diagnosis and cancer diagnosis and treatment. The meeting will attract scientists and trainees from academic institutions, federal laboratories, and pharmaceutical firms, as well as research/diagnostic oriented members of the medical community. The organizing committee is comprised of an international group of scientists active in the gonadotropin field and includes some investigators from diagnostic kit manufacturers as well so that basic research progress can be rapidly translated into clinical applications for the general benefit of society. Publication of a monograph comprised of peer-reviewed papers written by speakers and other selected attendees at the meeting has been arranged with an established publisher in the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]